


Not all those who wander are lost.

by leiajedi



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, First Meetings, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiajedi/pseuds/leiajedi
Summary: Losing your memory as a human sure is a horrible experience, but losing it when you're an android is even worse, especially when you don't even remember that you are one.DE Art Fest day 6 - Amnesia
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Not all those who wander are lost.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to Mayse (@/900sDAMERON on twitter) for helping me came out with this idea, it really helped me!!

There wasn't much she remembered. The only things she knew were that her name was Ada, and that she was in Detroit. She looked around the slightly dark street she was walking on. Was wandering around really the only option she had? Afterall, if she didn't know anything about her past, she didn't even know how she was before. Maybe she's a criminal on the run, or maybe she's just an ordinary person, but in any case, she couldn't risk. She had to discover something, at least a little bit about her true identity. She kept walking for what seemed like a long time, she couldn't really tell, she was too busy organizing her thoughts while her feet moved automatically. Why did she feel sad? And why did she feels guilty? Was she really a criminal? And if so, what did she do? She needed to answer all of those questions. The thought that she might have done something bad, something so bad she could be punished by the law made her stomach turn. 

Suddenly, while she was walking on a street full of stores, she saw a mysterious red light reflected on one of the many shop windows. She quickly turned around to see what it was, and it took her a while to realize that the light was coming from her. More precisely, from the right side of her forehead. The sight of the led casually lightning up on her head made the whole situation more confusing and even scary, from a certain point of view. Was she even a human? A part of her, a part that felt chained to her past kept telling her that no, she wasn't human at all, but she wouldn't listen. She was.. afraid? It was hard to admit it, but it was true. She was starting to became scared of the truth, but she had to repress those feelings, it wasn't the right time or condition to deal with them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Great," she whispered "another mystery to resolve."

After what seemed like two hours of walking she started to realize that repressing every feeling and thought she had wasn't a good idea. She needed to face what she felt, and overcome fear. It was like she was used to ignore her feelings, and she didn't know how to deal with them. It wasn't just the amnesia's fault, it felt like something she never knew, like something she always ignored. It was like there was a big question mark on her head, and she couldn't wait any longer for an occasion to kick it away. But she had to wait, she had at least to know why she was all alone in a dark alley in Detroit without any memories left a part from her name. She needed to stop for a second and understand what was going on inside her head, and try to feel better, or at least feel like she wasn't on the verge of tears.  
She knew she felt sad and guilty, as if she did something bad to someone who didn't deserve it. Did she hurt one of her friends? Was she that cruel?  
"This isn't justice, she wasn't in control." She heard those words inside her head, but they felt distant, at first, she thought they were just some random voices her mind was generating due to the stress, but the voice.. it sounded.. familiar?  
She didn't know why or when, but she heard that voice before, and it was saying those exact same words. Was it her memory coming back, piece by piece?  
That sentence, on the other hand, made her even more confuse. Why wasn't she in control of her body? If it's true, then why did she felt guilty? Did she do something /that/ unforgivable?  
After asking herself that question, everything went black for a second, and all of a sudden she was witnessing something horrible.. something she couldn't even explain. But.. why was she seeing all of this in first person?

And then it hit her.  
"I.. I killed people-" she whispered. "No. Androids. I killed androids. My.. my own kin" and after holding them for so long, tears started falling down her face. 

After that, she didn't manage to recover anything else from her past. Nothing useful, at least. She just kept walking, overwhelmed by everything that happend since she woke up. She was completely lost inside her mind, so she didn't even realize when she ended up in the centre of Detroit. She just kept walking, one foot after the other, without thinking. The moviment became automatic, it was almost like she couldn't stop, even if she wanted to. She was too busy trying to understand what was going on inside her mind, and what was going on before she lost her memory. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize there was someone talking to her.  
"Hey, are you lost?" The unknown girl asked. She noticed that Ada didn't hear her, so she tried again. "Do you need help?" And after that, Ada finally realized what was happening around her.  
"Mh?" She finally stopped walking and turned her head. "Who are you?"  
"I'm North, and you are?"  
"My name is Ada." It was the first time she said it outloud. It was the only thing that didn't confuse her and that she could say without a doubt."Listen, I know this may sound weird but.. I know that it's been a year after the revolution and everything but for some androids it's still hard.. if you need any help, feel free to come with me to Jericho." North replied. She seemed like someone who has seen so much pain and suffering, and she just wanted to help someone who was like her. And, afterall, Ada really needed to rest and to talk with someone else, someone who might know something about her past. Or just someone who was willing to listen to her. She knew nothing about who this girl was or about this "Jericho" place, but afterall.. what choice did she had? It's not like she had something to lose. She calmly nodded at North.  
"Come with me then." North replied, and then took Ada's hand. 

"So you remember almost nothing about your past?" North asked.  
"Exactly.. I had a few flashbacks but.. they weren't good. Apparently I wasn't a good person." Ada replied sadly. She really wanted to understand what she did so she could make up for it.  
"It's okay, it probably wasn't you, but your program, that means you weren't in control." Those words.. where did she heard them already?  
"What does it mean? How is it possible that I wasn't in control of my body?" Ada asked. She still didn't unerstand. How is it possible to not be able to control your actions? She truly didn't get it.  
"You see, once they are built, Androids are supposed to follow their program, and that is their only purporse. That's most likely what happend to you, you only did what your progam told you to and you ended up hurting people. A lot of us have been there, and a lot of us have hurted people, or even other androids. But that's exactly why we are here, to start a new life, to be who we really want to be, not what our creator or our master wanted us to be. I know it will be hard but.. you're safe now. Here. With us." North kindly said. She may seems tough, but in the end she just wants to help everyone who suffered like she did. She told Ada about her past, and Ada was able to understand her and to empathize with her. North was very happy about it, especially because she's always afraid of speaking about her past, but something about Ada made her feel safe, like she was understood. Ada could have said the same about North.  
"I have known Androids whose main purpose was to kill other androids, but they deviated and they were able to change. Everyone can do it, and if you need anything, I'll be here for you. Afterall, I'm the one who brought here in the first place, it'd be rude to let you handle everything on your own" North laughed. Ada was very happy about what North just said, but something bothered her: other androids whose main purpose is to kill other androids? that sounded extremely familiar. She focused for a little while, trying to revocate pieces of her memory, and then it happend: she remembered. She remembered everything, about who she was, about how she deviated, and about what she did to Nines. Not just him, but all the other androids and people she hurted. More than ever, she wanted to change, she wanted to became better, she wanted to became so much more than just her program.  
"I-I think I remember now. I remember everything." Ada said with a little smile on her face. North was smiling as well. "I'm ready to start a new life here, but first, I have to talk with an old friend of mine." Ada then continued speaking.  
"Sure, I'll be waiting for you here."  
"And.. thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be wandering on the steets of Detroit. You helped me remember and I'll always be thankful for this." Ada said softly.  
"You're welcome." North replied, trying to hide how awkwardly soft she felt in that moment.


End file.
